dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Planets
This is where the planets bought from the Planet Trade Organization reside. If you need help with different gravity training on Alien Planets, use Gravity XP Planet Giactor (Gianor) (Description Here.) Planet Magesta (Tenchi) This Planet was originally called Planet Volcon and had the gravity of 100xs gravity.Since Tenchi bought this planet he has increased the gravity to 1000x Earth. Planet Ultimate (Ultimate Trevauntee) Once known as Planet Jumon, the planet that had been abandoned by a race that lived in gravity 50 times that of planet earth. Collie bought it, and in turn allowed ultimate and his family to stay on the planet for the time being, as well as get a healing chamber X incase he or her gotten injured. The planet was also renamed planet ultimate after ultimate himself. it has recently been increased from 50 gravity to 100 gravity as well as getting healing chamber x2 Glänzende Zeit (Alyra) Glänzende Zeit, meaning "Shining Light," was originally known as K'aresh X'aranit, before Alyra purchased it. It's a planet full of lush green fields and stunning mountainous terrain, with the occasional flying island - supported by a unique mineral known as Heizrondite, which is infused with magic. The air is incredibly clean, as the planet is untouched by industry, but there are frequent and often extremely severe storms - the smaller ones rivaling hurricanes. Planet Miel (Tsurugi and Shintaro) Planet Miel was formerly used as the Home Planet for the Yuji Clan, it's still unknown who purchased it or who first stepped foot on it. It was later renamed into Planet Miel when the Shinju and Falling Leaf Clan stepped their foot on it, and divided it into 5 Districts; Central, Yuji, Shinju, Falling Leaf and Neutral District. While the Falling Leaf Clan was the originally one of the two factions that found this planet, its ancestors have branched off and moved into a new clan - the Yuji Clan, and using the old territory of the Falling Leaf Clan, by the Shinju Clan's law, as a penitentiary that seems to be used for constructing something through the labor of the criminals on the planet. Tsurugi Kyousuke is the owner of the Yuji District, but Akashi Seijuro takes his place if Tsurugi were to be MIA. The Shinju District is controlled by Akashirou Shinju, who also runs the main Science Center of the planet. The rest of the districts are independent. Due to the technological advancement of the scientists of Miel, they are able to manipulate the climate of any region on the planet, each district has its own temperature due to their thermal and other weather controlling devices. Therefore, the planet has minimal chances of any storms occurring. Planet Dihydros (Reizou) Dihydros is a massive world covered almost entirely in water. It storms violently all the time. There is one old reseach tower that goes to the bottom of the ocean. This world was gifted to Reizou when he was still working for his employer. When he found out that the P.T.O. was selling it he was outraged, and filed dozens of class action suits. After all was said and done he regained his planet, but had spent two zennie more then the P.T.O. was asking for after lawyer fees and court fees. Planet Death (Magus) A long time ago in a distant past, before Cold started his reign of terror, before Bojack was bound, before Babidi even created Majin Buu, it was a time this universe had not yet existed, when the one before it had yet to suffer from entropic death. In that Universe... Planet Death had existed within its own right as well... it was an anomaly. It and its inhabitants had endured past the death of the universe, then became the catalyst of the Big Bang that created the next. In the Old Universe, Planet Death was the home of death personified. The Reapens as you know now are and still is the primordial and phantasmic origin of the Grim Reaper, even in the old Universe and this new one. The legend of the Reaper of Souls, so pervasive in the myths of mortals it appears in the books and stories of every sentient life form, though in its own shape and form. Even so, their existence has only been postulated, the world of spirits not yet sharing the true nature of the ghost of death to the world of science. And yet, they both still missed out one thing, for once upon a time there was physical life on the planet, and they were all blown away by the big bang... Planet Thunders (Zane) A planet with many thunderstorms and 50x Earth's Gravity. Zane Found this planet and was ready to get strong with the increased gravity. Zane won the jackpot for the P.T.O to get this planet. Anyone can visit if they want. Gallifrey (Hokus) Currently under construction, til specific conditions can be met. Planet X-mas (Gen/Frost) The planet of Snow and Ice where it is always winter and many inhabitants come here on vacation, or honeymoon. There are ski resorts, training areas such as the coliseum which houses one of the greener areas of the planet. All are welcome here to train and learn, or just to relax with friends and enjoy the winter. Planet Diamond (Kenji) TBA WIP HELIOS Station (Azar'zer) HELIOS is a massive space station, constructed and co-owned by the Mirage of Void and Alyra Noveria. It was constructed out of, and has since replaced, the dwarf planet Ceres. The station consists of five large "arms," all attached to a central ring. Within the ring itself is a large tower extending from the inner edge of the ring to the center, and behind the station is a large structure known as the "Titanic Constructor" an automated mining facility that captures asteroids and can also build structures. The station is heavily shielded and well-armed to repel nearly any attack. Planet Kintowawi (Felinis) This is the land where Felinis's clan have found refuge.